User blog:DylanTBest/Untitled
Corellia, 27 BBY. Two Jedi sat around a table in the town of Vanice's local cantina. They were both wearing brown robes with hoods that concealed their faces. One was a young human with sky blue eyes and honey-blonde hair pinned up in a poinytail named Sarah Wolf, the Padawan. The other was an older gentlemen with weary blue eyes and light brown hair, which began turning grey from his many years of protecting the galaxy. Sarah looked back at her master Quinlan Hovertracker with a look of uncertainty mixed with slight doubt and a hint of confusion. "Master, are you sure this is who we're looking for?" the scrawny, purple haired, boy sitting at the booth slouched with his elbows on the table. Maybe having purple hair was common in Vanice? Maybe the man they spoke to over the Holonet days ago wasn't actually the purple-haired man or a bounty hunter and just wanted to play a prank? Those were just a few of the many possibilities Sarah came up with in her mind. "I'm certain of it, Sarah. He knows we're here for him, I could sense it." Quinlan on the other hand was confident that the bounty hunter they were approaching was good enough for the job. "I know Quin, that isn't what I mean," Quinlan knew exactly what she meant, he was a little underwhelmed when he saw the bounty hunter himself, but he didn't dwell on the thought for too long.'' "Do you really think this guy can do anything that we can't?"'' they both knew that was a question that would be asked often within the next few days. "We need someone who can get inside information on Dark Nebula," Quinlan explained, Sarah and him both knew it would be hard for two Jedi to get anything out of the second largest crime syndicate in the world. "Do you really think a barely competent bounty hunter from a town no one cares about would be able to get the second largest crime syndicate in the galaxy's attention?" ''Sarah made a fair point, but Quinlan was ready to invalidate it, ''"Dark Nebula is always looking to recruit people like him. Younger people with nothing to lose, in fact I'm surprised Nebula hasn't taken this place over yet." Sarah knew he was probably right, if anyone knew anything about life on Vanice it was him, considering he grew up there. After Quinlan and Sarah's conversation ended, Quinlan got out of his chair and began walking to the mercenary, Sarah followed shortly after him. Walking across the cantina, they attracted many of the bar goers full attention. Everyone in the galaxy knew the only people who dressed in apparel like that were Jedi, and the Jedi wouldn't be in Vanice if it wasn't important; the town wasn't significant enough to be on the Jedi's patrol route. Quinlan and Sarah could sense fear all over the cantina, everyone there must have assumed they were there to see them. Quinlan and Sarah thought it was tragic, everyone in the bar made mistakes, and they had to constantly fear paying for them. Sarah was a little less empathetic than Quinlan, she believed it was more pathetic than it was sad, her thoughts were that no matter the circumstances, breaking the law is never an option. As the Jedi stood above his table, the mercenary looked at the Jedi and smirked. He wanted to mess with them before getting down to business. "I'm sorry, did you and your daughter have reservations? I'll get up." he laughed at his own joke. Quinlan was unresponsive, and Sarah rolled her eyes, this wasn't even the first time someone joked about Quinlan being her father -- The Gods knew he sure acted like he was. Quinlan knew continuing the conversation off of what the mercenary said wouldn't lead to anything good, so he changed the subject by introducing himself. "Greetings, you must be Dylan? I'm Jedi Master Quinlan Hovertracker, my Padawan, Sarah, spoke to you a few days ago." ''Quinlan sat down on the opposite booth, Sarah sat next to him. "''I know, I didn't recognize you two for a second, only expected Sarah." He explained, taking a drink of his mug of cider. "So was I," ''Sarah unexpectedly broke her silence, ''"But Quin decided to tag along last minute, he was afraid Vanice would be 'too dangerous' for me... Funny how often that happens." ''Quinlan was always over-protective of Sarah, as most Jedi masters are to their apprentices. But even then, their over-protectiveness usually fades away as their padawans grow older, but that wasn't the case for Quinlan and Sarah; as Sarah got older and slowly began taking steps out from under Quinlan's shadow, Quinlan tried to stop her every chance he got. ''"Anyway, ever since we talked I've been wondering: What in the world could I do that two Jedi can't?" ''when Dylan asked that, Sarah looked at Quinlan victoriously. Sarah pictured herself repeatedly yelling "I told you so!" in her mind, Quinlan imagined it too. Quinlan told him the exact same thing he told Sarah: ''"I need someone who's going to be able get inside information on Dark Nebula, and I doubt we can do that better than you can." ''When Dylan heard 'Dark Nebula', his eyes widened and nearly all of his desire to accept their bounty disappeared. ''"Wait - Dark Nebula? Aren't you people Jedi? If you have a problem with Dark Nebula, why don't you just arrest them? Really, the only problem you might have is finding Ree Shaala, considering she went into hiding after the Hutt Clan threatened to kill her." '' ''"It's a lot more complex than that," ''Sarah explained, ''"People have been trying to get Shaala behind bars ever since she got big, but you'd be surprised how easy it is for the galaxies second largest crime syndicate to cover their tracks. By the way, Ree was never threatened by the Hutts, that's just a rumor Jabba spread. We're probably the real reason Ree went into hiding." ''The last sentence spawned even more questions, and another reason for Dylan to decline. ''"Wait, hold on, so why are you guys going after Dark Nebula if they already covered their tracks? Isn't that illegal, too?" ''Sarah knew this was just the first of many questions she would have to answer, luckily Quinlan intervened. ''"Nebula kidnapped Rellius Silverpulser, a former Jedi Master. One day he's defending himself from Nebula thugs, the next day his landlord is going around saying he abandoned his apartment... He was once one of my best friends." When Quinlan said he was his friend, Dylan and Sarah were able to feel his sadness; Dylan simply because of empathy, and Sarah, because she herself was close with Rellius. "Those damned pirates... the damned Republic!" ''Quinlan smashed his fist on the table, but his anger hadn't yet reached its peak. ''"All of the evidence is there, they did it. But they closed the investigation, Nebula paid them to." ''Sarah put her hand on Quinlan's shoulder to calm him down, meanwhile, Dylan felt terrible, he couldn't possibly decline the mission now. But on the other hand, all the stakes were against them. Finding out the Jedi aren't even backing them was probably the last straw. Dylan was just some boy from a small town, he couldn't possibly help fight against Dark Nebula, especially when the Jedi disapproved of it. Both groups can easily ruin your lives, the Jedi could incarcerate you for life, while Dark Nebula on the other hand wouldn't hesitate leaving you limbless on Hoth in a Wampa cave. This was probably one of the hardest decisions Dylan ever had to make, in fact, it was more like two decisions: ''"Join the man and help him get his friend back so I don't regret not saying yes in the future." "Say 'Yes' like an idiot and end up getting fed to a rancor for the entertainment of a bunch of Dark Nebulans." Right before Dylan was ready to make his final decision, Quinlan calmed down and began trying to persuade him again. "Dylan, how long have you lived on Vanice?" ''he asked, Dylan took a moment to think about the question. ''"All my life, I've never been far from it for too long." ''Quinlan was having slight deja vu, he had a similar conversation with a Republic scout a long, long time ago. ''"Do you have any friends, any family you would miss if you left?" ''Dylan looked down onto the table, as if he was trying to hide his facial expression. ''"No, most of my friends are in prison... The only family member I ever knew was my mother, and she died earlier this year." ''Quinlan asked another question: ''"Dylan, what would you rather do: spend the rest of your life here on Vanice, or come with us and see and experience things that most people here can't even dream of?" '' Dylan took a few moments to digest what Quinlan said. He was absolutely right. If Dylan were to be killed while helping the rogue Jedi, he can at least say he tried to break free from Vanice, the one thing stopping him from doing things greater than whats expected of him. ''"You're like me, Dylan, a fighting spirit. And that's exactly the type of person I need to accompany me. You're not like the other people from Vanice, neither was I; no matter what odds were stacked against you, no matter how many people you lost, you have enough power to overcome it and prevail." ''Dylan looked up at Quinlan and Sarah, and said: ''"So, when do we leave?" ''Quinlan smiled, for a minute, he thought Dylan would decline. Quinlan and Sarah's ship was hidden in a cave far out of town, it was going to be a while before they got there. ''"So, how long did you guys know Rellius?" ''Dylan asked Sarah as they both followed Quinlan, who was a distance ahead of them. ''"I knew him ever since I was a youngling, he's practically my second master. Quinlan and Rellius trained together as younglings and became best friends, their partnership was legendary, together they were two of the greatest Jedi of all time. Quinlan wasn't quite the same when Rellius left the Order." ''Dylan almost forgot Rellius wasn't a Jedi anymore, the way they talked about him, he assumed they talked to eachother on a daily basis. ''"When did Rellius leave the Order, why did he? I was gonna ask the old man, but I thought it would be a sensitive topic to bring up with him." ''Sarah was getting slightly annoyed, she didn't want to be answering questions all day. ''"And it wouldn't be to me?" ''Sarah said it in a stern tone, offended at the fact he didn't take her feelings into consideration. Dylan himself was embarassed, he didn't mean to do that. ''"But if you must know, he left the order three years ago. I don't like talking about what happened that made him leave, no one does... Rellius wasn't the only person we lost." ''Dylan assumed it involved someone's death, probably another person who was close to them, he didn't want to talk about it anymore and Sarah obviously didn't, so he quickly changed the topic. ''"Are we the only ones helping search for Rellius, or is there more?" ''they reached the ship and began boarding. ''"We have two others, one's at the base on Alderaan and the other is out doing an errand for Quin. Daniel Greenpulser, one of my best friends. He's a graduate from the Royal Academy on Sundari, a pacifist. The other is-" ''Quinlan finished talking to someone over a Comlink and interrupted the conversation. ''"Steve failed, his connection cut off. We need to get back to Alderaan fast and see if Daniel can track him." ''they ran into the ship. '''END CHAPTER ONE.' ---- Written by DylanTBest with help and editing from Justjeulin and -Price-. Please check out their character pages: Esvald Magnaside (by Jeulin) and Ganner Slarwalker (by -Price-). Category:Blog posts